The Phoenix Alliance Expansion
by EspionageSpider54
Summary: So 10,000 miles away from Phoenix Drop is Aviatortopia. Bright Port declared war and is working with Ohkasis. AshleyMarieeGaming travels for months to become apart of the Phoenix Alliance and meets Lord Aphmau head of the organization. Laurence hits on Ashley. Garmau or Larmau DECISIONS. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Phoenix Drop Welcoming

**So I am a big fan of Aphmau's minecraft diaries and also love AviatorGaming's series with AshleyMarieeGaming Newly Weds. So here we go.**

AshleyMarieeGaming sailed off as her peace treaty with Phoenix Drop would be attended to. She was on her way to Phoenix Drop to meet Lord Aphmau. Aphmau needs to sign the treaty and send a few guards to help with the war with Aviatortopia and Bright Port. Ashley knew it was gonna be a long trip but she didn't hesitate to go aboard the boat. She sat in silence reading a book on her couch in the bottom of the boat. She later fell asleep and woke up in a swamp. She saw a small village when she stepped on deck. A sign read: Cibton. She walked over to the captain. "Where are we know." She asked. "4,000 miles away from Phoenix Drop. Are you sure you wanna do this I mean it's a small town thousands of miles away." The captain said. Ashley nodded and put a note on the desk saying 'continue with my trip abroad.' Months later. "Queen Ashley, We are 10 miles from Phoenix Drop. Ashley saw a town with a sign that read 'Meteli'. She was excited. She saw a lot of cats up ahead in the ocean. "Captain there are over 1 million cats in that ocean." Ashley said nervously. The boat swerved around all the cats. They saw a village with a dock and a small boat docked there. The captain docked up there and Queen AshleyMariee stepped on the deck. A man ran down the stairs. "Who are you?" He asked panicking.

Aphmau's P.O.V.

I wake up. I walked down the stairs and saw Zoey, Levin and Malachi sitting down at the table. "Hey Guys." I said. "Mommy!" Levin said. "Can we go in the tree house today?" Malachi asked. "Sure." I said. Malachi and Levin smiled. "Levin is growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday me, you, kiki and donna were gathered in his room when he stood up for the first time." Joey said. Garroth ran into my house. "Lady Aphmau, Docks ship not Ohkasis." He said panting. We rushed out the door. "Well hello Laurence I am Ashley-" the person said. "Oh mam are you the Lord." She asked. "Yes. I am Aphmau, Lord of Phoenix Drop." I said. "Oh thank god. I have travelled thousands of miles to come here." She said. "Why? You're village isn't close." I said. "Nope. Live far out in a desert/forest." She said. Just why did she come this far. "How long have you been at sea?" Dante asked her. "7 months." She said. The guards gasped, picked her up, and ran to the plaza. I followed them. "Are you okay person?" I asked the girl. "Yes. I was only at sea so long. Zach and Cib are gonna miss me.

Meanwhile at Aviatortopia...

Zach and Cib sit in the arcade playing video games.

Back in Phoenix Drop...

"I am Ashley. I am Queen Ashley actually. I am from Aviatortopia. I am here for help on business. In Aviatortopia we had a girl named Jess who went on tour with metallica. She mentioned you were on good grounds with Bright Port and a mention of the Phoenix alliance. She lives in Scaleswind now but never talks to us." She said. "Well I am Aphmau. Lord Aphmau. These are my main guards: Garroth, Dante, and Laurence." I said. She handed me a paper. "We are at war with the people in Bright Port. Not for political reasons. King Aviator and High Preist Zane got in a quarrel and declared war. If we are in the Pheonix Alliance maybe we will get on good grounds with Bright Port. It's not as far away from home as your town is." I looked at it. 'We would like to join the Phoenix Alliance' I picked up a pen.

 **Well What did you think. This is set in the future where Bright Port, SScaleswind, Ohkasis, and Pheonix Drop are all in the Phoenix Alliance. Should I make Aphmau and Garroth talk more then Ashley did. Let me know in the review. BTW I don't own Minecraft Diaries which is most of this and I don't own newly weds if I did GARMAU AND MORE KIDS SPECIFICALLY GIRLS! Bye. -EspionageSpider54**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bride of Brendanstein

**Hello. I am so glad I made this story. I am excited. So this episode will have Kawaii Chan and Brendon and it'll be interesting.**

Aphmau's P.O.V.

I picked up the pen. "Oh Aphmau-Sempai Kawaii-Chan Needs to talk to you." Kawaii-Chan said. "Hold on Ashley." I said. "What Kawaii-Chan" "Kawaii-Chan has a date with Brendan but she doesn't know what to wear. She needs to decide by to tonight. Also Cadenza is done making those dresses for Kawaii-Chan and Brendan's Wedding. Surely Garroth will come to the wedding instead of just the reception right?" Kawaii-Chan said. "You're gonna have to ask Garroth about that but let's ask Cadenza to make you a nice pink dress before-" I got cut off by Cadenza. "I am glad to make Kawaii-Chan a dress for her date with Brendan. I made a business with sewing. So Aphmau wanna pick up your dress for the wedding today. " She said. "Sure." I said. "Be back Ashley." I said. When we got to Cadenza's house she gave me a lilac purple dress with nice sleeves.

At the Wedding Rehearsal with no wedding clothes...

"Ashley Cadenza made you a dress to change into for the wedding." Garroth said. "Okay." Ashley walked to Cadenza's house. I got Malachi to change his ghost clothes and Garroth got Levin into his tuxedo. Alexis was about 10 now but that was fine. Cadenza made her a blue dress. Lucinda walked up to the alter. We had our new priest XxSlyxX Stand next to her. We were right outside of Levin and Malachi's Tree house. Brendan walked up to the alter waiting for Kawaii-Chan. This was a rehearsal because well, none of us were in our wedding clothes except the kids. Kawaii-Chan walked up and stood there hand in hand with Brendan. "Okay Good Rehearsal now everyone go home get in your wedding clothes and head back to This Tree. Levin was now 9 and Malachi was like 600 years old. Levin and Alexis walked back to my house. Molly and Dale walked past them. Everyone got into their wedding clothes and I had 15 minutes before the wedding. So Laurence and Ashley walked in. "Looks like I found a different date to the wedding Lord Aphmau." Laurence said. "I'm married Laurence." Ashley said. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Laurence just hit on a married queen. I picked up a pen. The Pheonix Alliance Joining Towns Paper was being signed by Me and Queen Ashley. We all got ready and Garroth came down with Levin and Alexis. Malachi floated down. "Well Dale, Molly, Lord Aphmau, I give you your kids." Garroth said. We all went outside and sat in white fluffy chairs. I finished signing the paper. Ashley put it in her backpack. She sat down in her blue dress next to Molly. Levin was in between Garroth and Malachi. I sat next to Malachi and Laurence sat down next to Ashley who then switched seats with Cadenza in the row in front. Kawaii-Chan walked down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress. It was white with pink seethrew sleeves. Brendan was standing there with an amazed look on his face. An Ohkasis girl moves to Phoenix Drop. Brendan marries her. Amazing. "Her dress is beautiful." Dale whispered. "Dale you have a wife." I said. He stopped checking out Kawaii-Chan. Levin sat on Garroth's lap to see what was happening. _Levin looks a lot like Garroth. Garroth would make a good father for Levin. He already is like a father figure to Levin. Plus Garroth saved my life._ Kawaii-Chan grabbed Brendan's hands.


	3. Wedding and An O'khasis Attack

**Hello. I absolutely love writing this and I have an idea for all the Garmau Shippers.**

Kawaii-Chan's P.O.V.

Kawaii-Chan picks up a bouquet of white flowers for Kawaii-Chan's wedding. Lucinda-Kun is waiting beside the priest. She is Kawaii-Chan's maid of honor. Kawaii-Chan sees Little Levin on Garroth-Chan's lap and Aphmau-Sempai with Malachi next to her. Kawaii-Chan walks up the stair and puts her hand in Brendan-Kun's hands. The Priest talks for a while and the asks Brendan-Kun, "do you Brendan take Kawaii-Chan to be your wife?" He said. "I do." Brendan-Kun says. "Do you Kawaii-Chan take Brendan to be your husband." Be asked. "Kawaii-Chan does." Kawaii-Chan says. "Does anyone object to Kawaii-Chan being with Brendan." He said. No one said anything. Lucinda-Kun leaned over and said. "Remember when Brendan cheated on you?" She asked. "Lucinda-Kun this isn't the time." Kawaii-Chan said. "You may now kiss the bride." He said. Brendan-Kun leaned in. Kawaii-Chan and Brendan-Kun kissed for a second. Then we all headed to the reception in the plaza. "Kawaii-Chan how does it feel to be married?" Aphmau-Sempai asked. "Oh Aphmau-Sempai it's great. Kawaii-Chan could never be happier." Kawaii-Chan said. "Aphmau-Sempai are did you get the boat to Aviatortopia that is super speedy so we will get there quickly ready for Kawaii-Chan and Brendan-Kun?" Kawaii-Chan asked. "Yes. Garroth finished the motor with Dale this morning." Aphmau-Sempai said. "Great. Say who's gonna drive the boat." Kawaii-Chan said. "Since that is Queen Ashley's town she will go with you and steer the boat." Aphmau said. Then Levin walked up. "Kawaii-Chan can I come on your hunnymoon?" Levin asked. "Sorry Levin but that is special time with Kawaii-Chan and Brendan." Aphmau said. "Aww. Hey Alexis and Malachi tree house?" He asked. "Sure. Aphmau and Garroth can you come and play with us?" Alexis asked. Garroth nodded and They all walked into the cork tree where Aphmau made the tree house and where Kawaii-Chan had her wedding. They played up there and Kawaii-Chan enjoyed her reception. Then Kawaii-Chan and Brendan-Kun got on the boat. Ashley didn't wanna leave so Dale drove away on the top of the boat.

Aphmau's P.O.V.

Me and Garroth stood at the wedding are and watched as Kawaii-Chan and Brendan sailed off. Then I turned around and Zoey and Kiki were bringing Levin and Malachi back to the house. I turned to Garroth and he was on 1 knee with a small leather box. "Aphmau, I don't know if it was obvious or not but, I loved you for a while." He said. I stood there saying nothing. "Lord Aphmau, Will you-" he got cut off. "What are you doing Garroth?" Zane said. I pulled out my diamond sword. "Oh Garroth. You fool. You cannot marry Lord Aphmau. You have to marry that princess you are being forced to marry." He said. "Zane, You know that our father is forcing me to do this but like I said, I will not marry Princess Marianne." Garroth said. He put the small box back in his pocket. "Garroth, You fool, if you don't marry this princess you will never be Lord of O'khasis." Zane said. "Zane-" I started. "You however LORD Aphmau, You are going to marry me, the high priest of O'khasis." He said. I pulled out of his hand and he tried to hit me when Garroth pulled out a diamond sword and blocked him. I saw Levin, Kiki, Zoey, and Malachi watching threw the window. Zane's guard grabbed my arm and started to pull me away when Dante and Laurence came out and helped me. Zane was on the ground with a small cut, and his guards were passed out on the floor. I had cuts up my arm. They brought me home and I lay in my bed. Zoey and Kiki walked in. "They brought Zane out of town along with his guards. I put some barrier magicks up when they left on their boat." Zoey said. "I fed all your dogs and put Levin and Malachi to sleep in their room." Kiki said. Garroth put some ice on my head and then him, Laurence and Dante went to the guard tower. Levin came in and hugged me. He climbed in my bed and fell asleep. I fell asleep later too.

The next day...

I wake up and Levin is beside me sound asleep. I go over him and go downstairs. Zoey, Garroth and Malachi are at the table eating Zoey's pancakes. "Good Morning Lady Aphmau." Zoey said. "Good morning Zoey." I said. I get some bandaids out of the cabinet and put them on my cuts. "Where's Levin?" Garroth asked. I sat down. "He's asleep in my bed." I said. Levin walked downstairs. "Good Morning." He said. He sounded like a younger Garroth. "I better get to my daily town check up." I said. I walked out the door and went to Lucinda's house. "Hey Lucinda." I said. She waved. She was reading a book which I saw was called 'Witchcraft'. Zoey walked in with some pancakes. "I brought you some pancakes Lucinda." She said. "Thank you Zoey. Molly said that Alexis loves coming over to Aphmau's house for breakfast." She said. Lucinda put her book down. She ate her pancakes and Me and Zoey left. I went to the guard tower and saw Garroth. "Hey Garroth." I said. "Hello Lord Aphmau. Can we continue what we were doing yesterday." He said. "Sure let's go to the wedding area under the cork tree." Me and Garroth walked out and to the wedding area. We heard an explosion. Kawaii-Chan's house was exploded. We saw boats docking in. They were O'khasis ships. Ashley walked over. "O'khasis is attacking Aphmau. We need immediate weaponry and defence at the docks. Dale is down there with his sword because Molly and Alexis were going on a trip with him." Garroth pulled out a sword. We saw Zane battling Dale, Logan fighting as a werewolf and Laurence and Dante were getting Zoey, Molly, Alexis, Levin, Kiki, and Malachi along with the hole village to my basement. "Lord Aphmau?" Garroth asked me. "Garroth." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me towards my house. Ashley ran there as well we had games and tv down there. Zoey's room was down there and so we're sleeping bags. Lucinda and Brian ran down. Dale and Garroth were up there. I went to find them. Dale was at the docks running towards my house. Garroth was fighting Zane. "Garroth, All of Pheonix Drop will fall if you don't marry Princess Marianne or Princess Aria." Zane said. Garroth had no response. I grabbed Garroth's hand and Levin came to me. "Garroth come on!" Levin shouted. Zane's guard picked Levin up and pulled him to the ship. Then Nicole popped up and started fighting him. Garroth fell to the ground and I ran to him. Nicole carried Levin to the house. "Garroth." I said. He lay there. I took his hand and pulled him to the house. Zane's guard ran towards us. Nicole and Laurence ran up and guarded me while me and Dante carried Garroth to the basement. He woke up fine an hour later. Garroth then bent down on 1 knee again with the leather box. "Lord Aphmau," he said. Everyone sat on the couch. "Will you marry me?" He asked. I looked at the ring. It was beautiful. Then I said,


	4. Chapter 4: Under The Cork Tree

**Hey Guys EspionageSpider54 Here and Welcome to Minecraft Diaries: The Pheonix Expansion. Now last Chapter I got my first reviewer out of more to come. Now last Chapter Garroth proposed to Aphmau. Will She say yes or no? Find out. Kawaii-Chan and Brendan will return possibly. Enjoy!**

Aphmau's P.O.V.

Garroth proposed to me. Yes I wanna say yes but everyone is watching if I say no, maybe Levin and Malachi will think different of me and we don want that so, "Yyyyyeeeeeessssssss." I said. Garroth Shreiked. "YAY!" Levin shouted. Alexis was holding his hand. Aww. That's cute. "Hey Mom, Maybe I can play on the playground with Levin and Malachi?" Alexis said. "Okay..." Molly said. We heard Explosions. Laurence stood up and walked to the window. "What's on your mind Laurence?" I asked "Huh? Oh Lady Aphmau, I am just looking at the burning buildings and Kawaii-Chan's house valiantly surviving. Lucinda's house is protected. Kiki's animals? OH NO HER ANIMALS!" Laurence said. "Woah Laurence calm down. What's wrong. Kiki's barn is protected by Zoey's magicks." I said calming Laurence down. "Just the guard tower... CADENZA!" He shouted. "Laurence sshh her and Emmalyn are in O'khasis." I said. He calmed down. Brendon and Kawaii-Chan are in Aviatortopia, and Cadenza and Emmalyn are in O'khasis at the refill. Zane broke threw the magicks in the basement. "Zane!" Garroth Shouted. "My brother, The Village of Pheonix Drop is No More. Where you gonna live now you might ask. Well O'khasis my dear brother. Lady Aphmau's and All other houses are fine but we stole everything, except lady Aphmau's home, Her stuff was beautiful. You must marry a princess." He said. "Too Late Zane. He's engaged to Lord Aphmau." Ashley said. "Oh, Oh, Oh, Brother, Dear Brother, You can't marry Lord Aphmau, She is marrying me of course. You marry a princess and Aphmau marries me." He said. "I will never marry you Zane!" I said. "Then this lady here will marry me." He said pulling Ashley. "Excuse me Zane, I am married and Have a kid." She said. "Zane let's see here you left the Phoenix Alliance. And I joined it. Why would you wanna marry me anyway. I am in Aviatortopia." She said smirking. "AVIATORTOPIA!" Zane said pushing Ashley to the ground. He walked over to Levin. "You little boy." Garroth went in front of Levin and Alexis. "Brother stop. This is between me, you, and Aphmau." He said. Zane moved towards Alexis. "YOU! I DID SOMETHING TO YOU BEFORE!" Zane shouted. "Zane!" Dale said stepping in front of Alexis. He weld a sword in his hand and a shield on his back. He stood in front of Alexis. Zane's guards came down. "Neal Before the high priest." They said. "NEVER!" Laurence Shouted. Ashley broke the window and left with Levin and Alexis. Malachi trailing behind them. Nicole was with them to protect them. We were left with Jeffory Member of the Jury Of Nine. He let us go clean out the window. Zane was long gone then. Then Kawaii-Chan came back. "Oh Aphmau-Sempai, Kawaii-Chan had a wonderful time on her hunnymoon. Say is that an engagement ring you have on?" She asked. "Yes actually. I got engaged to Garroth." I said. She looked happy. Cadenza and Emmalyn walked off of their boat. Oh Cadenza I need to talk to you. "Oh Lord Aphmau!" She hugged me tight. "Hey Cadenza!" "Can you make wedding clothes for about 4 months from now?" I asked. "Aphmau are you-" she asked and then she saw my ring. "Getting Married Yes. Say do you maybe wanna be my maid of honor?" I asked. "OH YES! I WILL GET THE DRESSES READY AND THEN I WILL SET UP FOR YOUR WEDDING! OH THANK YOU LORD APHMAU!" She shouted. "Okay 4 months." I said. She ran off. "OH WAIT CADEN-" I shouted she was off. "Emmalyn?" She handed me bags. "This is Cadenza's sewing machine and clothes." She said. She giggled as she walked passed Brendon. "Lord Aphmau." Garroth said. "Yes Garroth?" I asked. We were under the cork tree branches. "We have never kissed. I kinda just popped the question." He said. "Where is this going Garroth?" I asked he put his arms around my waist kinda like when we danced when we showed Malachi to Levin. Laurence was at the music area and played a slow song. Garroth took off his helm. Then the music got really fast and he spun me and then I fell into his arms. He leaned and and we kissed. It was beautiful. Laurence, Dante, and Kawaii-Chan all went aw. When we kissed. It was very fun. His lips were pretty soft. Me and Garroth started to head home. Levin and Malachi were asleep in their room. I went to my room and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Drop of A Phoenix

**I have a fever. Frozen Fever. I wrote my first One Shot today. It's called 10 years. It's Frozen. So hope you enjoy this.**

 _Garroth leaned in and kissed Aphmau. They stood there. Aphmau then got back to her home. Garroth and Aphmau were gonna get married. Everyone was ecstatic. Except for you guessed it Laurence._

Aphmau Woke up. She walked downstairs. Garroth and Zoey were talking. "Hello Lord Aphmau. Or can I just call you Aphmau now because we are getting married?" Garroth asked. "Just call me by my real name Jess." That was amazing. She never told anyone her real name before. "Ok Jess?" He said. Lucinda came in. "Hi Lucinda." Zoey said. "Lord Aphmau. I have a surprise." She said showing Aphmau a baby girl. "She was left outside. I came over so I checked it out and its a baby about Levin's age. **(A/N Ok so Levin is 4 and Malachi is 600 and Alexis is 5 sorry.)"** Aphmau looked like she was gonna explode. "Her name is Louisa I think." Lucinda said. Louisa walked in. "Hello Louisa. I am Aphmau. I'm gonna be your new mommy." Aphmau said. "Hi Mommy." She said to Aphmau. "I want you to meet your brothers." Aphmau said. "LEVIN! MALACHI!" She shouted. The went downstairs. "Levin, Malachi, This is your new sister Louisa." I said. "Sister?" Levin said. Malachi smiled. "..." Levin said. "Hi I'm Louisa." Louisa said. "Yay Sister! Now Levin Have Alexis, Brother, and Sister! ALEXIS!" Levin shouted. Aphmau sighed with relief. Alexis came down the stairs. "Alexis this is Me and Levin's new sister." Malachi said. "Sister? YAY ANOTHER GIRL IN OUR GROUP TO PLAY WITH!" Alexis shouted. Garroth bent down. "Louisa I am gonna be your new dad. My name is Garroth and you are very luck to have Aphmau as a mom." He said. "Why?" She said. "Because I am the Lord of this town you live in." Aphmau said. "Well Malachi you can't eat the food I make so can I give it to Louisa instead?" Zoey asked. "Sure!" He said. "Levin love games! Do you love games Louisa?" He asked. "Games? GAMES!? Louisa Loves Games!" She screamed. They all went to the tree house with Aphmau and Garroth. Louisa and Alexis played games in one corner with Aphmau and Garroth read Levin and Malachi a story. "Hey Garroth! I think it's about time the playdate with Alexis ends I think Dale and Molly are waiting." Aphmau said. "Okay Lord Aphmau. Everyone say goodbye to Alexis!" Garroth said. "Bye Bye Alexis." Everyone said. Garroth walked down the stairs and waited for Alexis. Then Alexis fell threw the middle. Garroth caught her. "You should be more careful Alexis." Garroth said. "Thank you Gar for catching me." Alexis said. Molly and Dale walked in. "Oh Alexis!" Molly said. She hugged Alexis tight. "What happened Garroth?" Dale asked. "Alexis was walking down the stairs and she fell so I caught her." Garroth said. Dale looked happy. "Thank you Garroth!" He said. Garroth went back up the stairs. "Garroth! I heard Molly and Dale is Alexis okay?" Aphmau said. "She's fine." He said. Levin, Louisa, and Malachi all played while Aphmau and Garroth talked. Then the sun went down and they all fell asleep in the tree house.


	6. Chapter 6: The Moody Lord and The Fire

**Okay this is the 6th chapter from my major hiatus I had. Here is Chapter 6. Take it away Levin.**

 **"EspionageSpider54 does not own me or any characters except Louisa." Levin said. Thank You. Now Let the games begin!**

Aphmau woke up in the tree house. Garroth was under the tree house keeping guard. Aphmau got up. She heard Levin and Louisa running up the stairs. She got up and put the toys on the floor. "Good Morning Mommy!" Levin said. "Good Morning Levin and Louisa." Aph said. She went down the stairs. She saw little Kyle climbing up the pole they put in the middle of the room since Alexis fell. "Kyle," Aphmau said pulling him off the pole. She finally got out of the tree and she saw Ashley talking to the chicken shaman. "Ahh, the horrible chicken house builder, I have been waiting for you." Castor said. "Why are _you_ here?" Aphmau asked. "I need to talk to the Lord of this village. Do you know where I could find them." Castor said. Aphmau rolled her eyes. She walked away. She bumped into Cadenza outside her house. "Oh Lady Aphmau, I finished all the dresses for the wedding in 4 months." Cadenza said. "Cool, can you put mine upstairs?" Aphmau asked. Cadenza nodded and ran up the stairs. Garroth ran in. "Lord Aphmau, Donna's mother is back again." He said. He sounded pretty pissed. Aphmau walked out. "Donna's Mom, How about you leave before I have to order you to." Laurence said. "You can't do that. Uggh. It's that dog lady." Crazy Cat Lady said. "Get Out!" Aphmau shouted. She was very moody today. She ate her breakfast and went to the tree house. On her way there she heard a scream. She ran up the stairs to find Louisa on the floor. "Levin hit Louisa with a block. She got up and stubbed her toe and almost fell out of the tree house." Malachi said. Aphmau bent down and kissed it better. _BANG!_ "oh no." Aphmau said. She ran down stairs and locked the kids in the tree house. Garroth ran towards the bang. The Guard Tower was on fire. Aphmau ran towards. "NICOLE! DANTE! LAURENCE!" She shouted. She saw Nicole at the top. Aphmau quickly ran in. Nicole fell over and almost out the window when Dante grabbed her hand. "Guys hurry downstairs. QUICK!" Aphmau shouted. They ran to the ladder and came down. "Oh No!" Nicole said. "Dale let Alexis play in the tower." Nicole said. Nicole ran in. Alexis sat on the floor coughing. Nicole picked her up and brought her out. "Thank You Nicole." Dale said. Ashley walked up. "Lady Aphmau, Can I stay at your house?" She asked. Aphmau nodded. Ashley ran off into the house.

 **There you have it. Next Chapter will take place 4 months later on Garmau's wedding day.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

**So Garroth and Aphmau are about to get MARRIED! However they will not have a hunnymoon. Find out what happens.**

Aphmau paced back and forth as Cadenza tried to calm her down. "Aphmau this happens to everyone. It happened to Donna." Cadenza said. Aphmau smiled. "I'm ready." She said. Cadenza ran out to the wedding. Aphmau walked out of her house and Zoey gave her a bouquet of white flowers. Zoey then picked up Kyle and walked away. Aphmau headed towards the gate. She heard something in the section where the guest seats are. "Hey Guys Sky here with ThatGuyBarney, JinBopGaming, Ross, and Appphhhhhmau, and today we are at the wedding of Aphmau and Garroth. Yeah." He said. Aphmau went down the aisle. She saw Cadenza standing next to XxSlyxX. Aphmau stood there, hand and hand with Garroth. "Do You Garroth take Lord Aphmau to be your lothelly wedded wife?" The priest asked. "I do." Garroth said. He asked the same thing to Aphmau. "I do." Aphmau said. "If anyone has a reason why these 2 should not be together please speak now or forever hold your peace." XxSlyxX said. Laurence and Zane stood up. "I, High Priest Zane of O'khasis, Object to my brother marrying Lord Aphmau." Zane said. "I, Laurence the guard, Object to them being together, because I love Lady Aphmau." Laurence said. "Then it is settled, Garroth shall marry Lord Aphmau if he can win rock paper scissors." XxSlyxX said. So they played rock paper scissors and her was the outcome.

Round 1: Garroth

Round 2: Laurence

Round 3: Zane

Round 4: Garroth

"And so I know pronounce Garroth and Lord Aphmau Husband And Lord." XxSlyxX said. And so Garroth kissed Aphmau.

 **The Reception.**

Garroth and Aphmau danced in the plaza. Zane came up. "Oh Brother, You aren't married to Aphmau are you." Zane said. Garroth smiled. Laurence wore the best man visor. "Zane, please leave, you caused enough pain to this village." Aphmau said. "Unfortunately, I cannot leave until my business is taken care of. Garroth must come back to O'khasis and marry Nicole." Zane said. Everyone stopped dancing and Laurence stopped the music. "Brother, I am already married." Garroth said. "Preposterous! I shall take you and Lord Aphmau to be married to Me and Nicole." Zane said. Aphmau, Laurence, Garroth, Dante, and Dale took out their swords. "LEAVE NOW!" Lord Aphmau demanded. After that, Zane did not leave. So, Laurence lunged at him and tackled him. Zane got up and ran off. "Thank you Laurence. Why did you do that?" Garroth asked. "Because, I am the best man and want Aphmau to be happy." Laurence responded. Aphmau and Garroth smiled. Laurence got up to the music and turned it back on. Of course, Dale was drunk on root beer, Garroth and Aphmau were eating, Cadenza was giving Emmalyn fashion tips, and Logan and Donna were dancing. Garroth and Aphmau were ready to go off on their honeymoon. _Fling!_ An arrow was shot.


	8. Chapter 8: Ashley's Farewell

**DUN DUN DUN! "EspionageSpider54 only owns Louisa and tthe plot. Also she owns the new OC coming in this chapter." Garroth said. Thanks Garroth! Now Let the chapter begin!**

 _Fling!_ An arrow was shot. Aphmau and Garroth turned around to see Ashley, standing there with an arrow in her chest. Aphmau ran towards her and caught her before she fell on the ground. "Zoey! Emmalyn! Donna! Kawaii~Chan! Lucinda! Help her now!" Aphmau shouted. They moved towards her. Ashley looked up at Aphmau. "Lord Aphmau. Thank you for allowing me to be in Phoenix Drop. Can you send a letter to Zach for me if I don't make it?" Ashley asked. Aphmau shook her head. "We won't need to." She said. Kawaii~Chan and Zoey pulled the arrow out. Then Zoey and Lucinda swiftly made a healing potion. Emmalyn and Donna tried to stop lengthy amounts of bleeding. Lucinda and Donna then poured the healing potion onto Ashley's chest. "That should make the healing really quick because me and Lucinda act on time and we made a level for. Dale and Molly rushed all the kids there because they may get shot." Zoey said. "But, Ashley will need to rest in her current room. Zoey said she will keep Levin, Malachi, and Louisa out of her room. Then nothing will interfere with the healing process." Lucinda said. Garroth and Laurence lifted Ashley up. "Looks like we aren't going on a honeymoon." Garroth said. Aphmau chuckled. "Why do we need to?" She asked. "I don't know." Garroth said. Laurence laughed. Aphmau, Laurence and Garroth went down to the basement of Aphmau (and now Garroth's) house. They put Ashley down on the bed in the guest room. They left the room. "Garroth, who shot that arrow?" Aphmau asked. "I don't know." He said. Aphmau ran up to her bedroom and took a nap.

Aphmau woke up in a small little valley. She looked around and saw Garroth and Laurence. Louisa ran in. "MOMMY!" "Hi Lou." She said. Garroth and Laurence just stood there with Ashley. "Lord Aphmau, I would like to thank you for everything. But I think I wanna go back to Aviatortopia. It's my home and I do not want to die here if I do. If I die here, Zach and Cub will probably remove us from the alliance." She said. Aphmau got up. "Remember, If any of you ever need help, you can come here or contact us. We will prepare a boat with all your things on it soon." Another arrow was shot and Garroth shot the person who shot that arrow that hit the tree. Aphmau and Ashley clapped. Then they all went back to Phoenix Drop.

 _The Next Day:_

Phoenix Drop villagers stood on the beach. Aphmau, Ashley, and Garroth stood on the docks. Aphmau hugged Ashley. "Ashley, remember you can always come here if you need to take sanctuary here because of O'khasis or anything. O'khasis has already removed themselves from the Phoenix Alliance." She said. Ashley nodded. "If you guys ever need to come anywhere, because all other places are not ready for you, come to Aviatortopia. Because, all the other villages are bigger than Aviatortopia. Goodbye." Ashley stepped onto her boat. The ship saled away for another 6 months at sea.


	9. Farewell PAE!

**Hello EspionageSpiders or just people who love my book The Phoenix Alliance Expansion..that last chapter was the eighth and final actual chapter, but, because I love you guys, there us a sequel coming out. That was the end and the next story will be called Phoenix Drop's Rise and Fall. This will be the official PAE farewell. So, I would like to have Little Louisa have a little time in the spotlight:**

"EspionageSpider54 only owns me and the plot of this story. Thanks to you guys she was able to make people like me possible because of good and bad comments. Thank You." Louisa said.

 **Remember, without you guys, the Phoenix Alliance Expansion would not be real. The latest the next story will be posted is February 2016! I hope you enjoyed this story. Farewell Phoenix Alliance Expansion! You will be missed. But not for long.**

 **Credits:**

 **Written By EspionageSpider54**

 **Characters mainly Aphmau and Jason**

 **Louisa made by Authors Elite (which includes EspionageSpider54)**

 **Ships made by EspionageSpider54 and the Aphguardians**

 **EspionageSpider54 is not responsible for any feels that may have happened during the Phoenix Alliance Exspansion readings.**

 **The Phoenix Alliance Expansion II: Phoenix Drop's Rise and Fall will be here by the beginning of March 2016.**

 **Queen Ashley will return to Phoenix Drop, Dead or Alive. MUAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
